Salvador
by Pink Angel Feathers
Summary: Después de que la guerra terminó, el mundo terminó con ella. En la muerte, Naruto se ahoga en la desesperación por ser incapaz de ser el salvador que todos esperaron hasta que le es ofrecido un trato para traer al mundo y a todos de vuelta. Sin embargo, viene con un alto precio: la existencia de Uzumaki Naruto. Viaje en el Tiempo. TRADUCCION
1. Muerte y Nacimiento

**Nota de la Autora: Esta idea nació después de leer varias historias de viajes en el tiempo y una mente agotada que debería tratar de enfocarse más en sus exámenes que en soñar despierta.**

**De cualquier manera, me gusta probar nuevas ideas. Espero que no sea demasiado rara, si lo es… bueno, al menos me divertí con ella ^_^**

**Espero que ustedes también. ¡Disfrútenla!**

**Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, qué puedo decir, leí esta historia y me encanto, así que pedí el permiso de la autora para traducir su historia, y me lo concedió. Actualmente cuenta con cuatro capítulos. Y para aclarar, yo no soy la autora es _Kai Maciel_, y pueden encontrarla en inglés con el nombre de _Savior_, si están interesados en leerla en su idioma original.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia pertenece a _Kai Maciel_**

* * *

**Muerte y Nacimiento**

死と誕生 (_Shi to tanj__ō_)

El momento en que todo quedó en silencio, Uzumaki Naruto supo que él estaba muerto.

A penas hace unos instantes, el chico rubio había estado rodeado por desesperación, terror, dolor y caos. El final del mundo fue ensordecedor, la tierra misma se quebró y estalló en llamas y lava, el viento era caliente y poderoso, el cielo se había oscurecido y el trueno rugió. Pero lo que preocupó más a Naruto fueron los gritos.

Todos estaban chillando, llorando y gritando. Había dolor y terror en cada voz, pero nadie fue capaz de evitar la violencia y destrucción que Tobi había comenzado. Ni Tobi mismo, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, quien estaba justo detrás de él, ni Kakashi, ni los Kages… nadie.

La última cosa que Naruto recordaba era la explosión de rojo, negro y amarillo que se tragó el mundo. Recordó mirar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Sakura y luego el horrorizado rostro de Sasuke antes de que la explosión los atrapara. Él no estaba seguro, pero podría haber jurado que él había saltado encima de Sasuke en un instintivo intento por protegerlo. No podía recordarlo con claridad; tal vez él sólo lo había imaginado.

El mundo se hizo añicos como el cristal. La realidad misma fue distorsionada y rota. No había límite entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, ni presente o futuro, ni humanos ni bestias con cola. Todos se habían desvanecido en el olvido.

Él sintió un breve momento de dolor y luego nada. De repente, el mundo estaba en silencio y oscurecido. Todo había terminado, todo se había ido.

Todos estaban muertos.

_"Si estoy muerto… entonces por qué siento el suelo debajo de mi"_ pensó el chico rubio.

Naruto se encontró yaciendo en algo frío y abrió sus ojos. Sorprendido, por decir menos, el adolescente se dio cuenta de que estaba en alguna especie de cámara redonda blanca.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué diablos?" preguntó Naruto, su voz haciendo eco a través de la brillante habitación cuando se levantó. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?"

Naruto odió sentirse confundido y estar perdido sólo hizo las cosas más frustrantes. Tratando de calmarse, el rubio cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos. Sólo un segundo más tarde, todo volvió a él.

"La explosión… ¡No!" Naruto se dio vuelta. "¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están todos? ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Dónde están? ¿Hay alguien allí?"

No importó cuántas veces gritó los nombres de sus amigos, camaradas y aliados, Naruto sólo podía escuchar el sonido de su eco en esa maldita habitación blanca que estaba comenzando a enojarlo.

"¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Ellos no van a responderte."

Con sus ojos azules muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Naruto se dio vuelta y encontró un anciano que no reconoció. Aunque era viejo, el adolescente tenía que admitir que se veía bastante fuerte con sus elaboradas túnicas y su bastón dorado.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Naruto, su cuerpo tensándose y listo para la batalla.

"Relájate, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el anciano bondadosamente. "No soy tu enemigo."

"¡Hmph! ¿Se supone que debo confiar en ti?" gritó Naruto.

"No… pero no voy a atacarte. Deseo hablar contigo" dijo el hombre tranquilamente antes de sonreír. "No es de extrañar que Kurama se lleve bien contigo. Los dos eran bastante enérgicos."

Naruto parpadeó y sus músculos se relajaron. "¿Cómo conoces a Kurama?"

"Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… mucho antes de que tú o tus padres nacieran, en realidad."

Naruto se dio cuenta de la falta de presencia que él siempre tenía con él desde que podía recordar. Era una sensación extraña y le tomó un rato entender lo que había perdido. ¡El Kyuubi! ¡Kurama! ¡Se había ido! ¡Estaban separados uno del otro por primera vez!

"¿Dónde está Kurama? ¡No puedo sentirlo más!" preguntó Naruto.

El hombre bajó sus ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Me temo que Kurama fue destruido… él está muerto. Al igual que las otras bestias con cola y cada ser viviente en el mundo. Están muertos, como tú."

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron mucho y su labio tembló. Sabía que él estaba muerto, recordó morir. Pero escuchar que todos los demás estaban muertos también… era demasiado abrumador.

"Están muertos… todos están muertos" gimió el chico, mientras sus rodillas cedían. "Yo… fallé… ¡Le fallé a todos! ¡Todo es mi culpa! No pude protegerlos… y ahora… se acabó. ¡Todo se acabó!"

El anciano se arrodilló frente al chico llorando. No lo tocó o trató de confortarlo, porque entendía su dolor y remordimiento, sus sentimientos de ser incapaz de salvar a aquellos que amaba.

"¿Qué clase de salvador soy?" continuó Naruto a través de sus sollozos, golpeando el piso con sus puños. "¡No pude salvar a ni una sola persona! ¡Nadie! El mundo entero se ha ido porque yo…"

"No fue tu culpa, Naruto" dijo el anciano.

"¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Yo debí haber sido capaz de detenerlo! ¡Ese maldito maniático! ¿Por qué? Todos creyeron en mí. ¿Por qué no pude salvarlos? ¿Por qué todo fue mal?" Naruto pensó en sus padres, sus amigos y todas las personas que habían creído en él, a quienes él había jurado que salvaría a todos, que él haría un mundo mejor.

Su mamá y papá, quienes murieron protegiéndolo y creyendo que él sería un salvador algún día; Jiraiya-sensei, quien pensó que él iba a terminar su búsqueda de paz, los Kages, Tsunade Baa-chan y Gaara, Nagato, Itachi, Iruka, la abuela Chiyo, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, todos sus amigos y camaradas de Konoha que lo llamaron un héroe, todos aquellos ninja que murieron en la guerra para protegerlo, y Sasuke, quien nunca llegó a salvar de su odio. Él había fallado a todos.

El anciano sólo pudo mirar y observar el corazón del joven romperse con todo ese dolor. Este niño estaba llevando el honor y carga de un salvador en sus hombros y, a pesar de que él había muerto y todo su futuro y sueños habían perecido con él, lloraba por los otros y no por sí mismo.

Este niño podría ser exactamente lo que él había estado esperando: alguien sin egoísmo, honesto y preocupado, pero también valiente y fuerte. Un simple niño que había sido capaz de unir a las naciones con su corazón de oro, convirtiendo a crueles enemigos en amigos, que llevaba una voluntad de acero de todos aquellos que conocía y el poder y los nombres de las Nueve Bestias con Cola y sus Jinchūriki.

"Naruto… si hubiera una manera de traer a todos de vuelta, de salvar sus vidas… ¿Qué harías?" preguntó el anciano con cuidado.

El rubio levantó su cabeza inmediatamente, las lágrimas todavía corrían por sus mejillas pero sus ojos brillaban con esperanza. "¿Hay una manera? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Dime cuál es!"

"Paciencia. Es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas."

"¡Sólo dime!" insistió Naruto, casi agarrando al anciano. "¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes ayudarme a salvarlos?"

El anciano esperó unos segundos, mirando profundo en el corazón del joven. "Sí, hay una manera. Puedo hacerlo, pero no solo…"

"¡Puedo ayudar!" interrumpió el rubio. "¡Haré lo que sea que pidas, Kami-sama!"

"¿Eh? Yo no soy Dios, muchacho" dijo el anciano. "Yo solía vivir en tu mundo hace mucho tiempo. Las personas pensaban que yo era un Dios también debido a mis poderes. También traté de convertirme en un salvador y morí. Pensé que había hecho todo bien, pero… no fue suficiente. Dejé muchas cosas sin terminar y eso también hizo que el mundo se desvaneciera. Sabía que pasaría algún día, así que he estado esperando que otro salvador llegue."

Naruto se levantó y miró al anciano con una gran sonrisa en su cara. "¡No tienes que esperar más! ¡Haré todo lo que necesites, Jii-chan! ¡Si eso trae a todos de vuelta, entonces haré lo que sea!"

Los ojos del anciano se volvieron solemnes. "¿Incluso si viene con un alto precio?"

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció. "¿Precio?"

"Como dije, puedo traer al mundo de vuelta a la existencia pero eso requerirá un sacrifico. No voy a mentir y decir que es algo pequeño… es un precio muy alto de tu parte."

Naruto parpadeó pero sus ojos nunca dejaron el rostro del anciano. "¿Qué tipo de sacrificio?"

"Tu propia existencia."

Naruto palideció y sintió su boca cercarse. "¿Qué? ¿Mi existencia? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que si estás de acuerdo en hacer esto, pondré todo de vuelta a un cierto punto en el tiempo, excepto tú" él respondió suavemente, estudiando la expresión sorprendida del chico. "Traeré de vuelta al mundo y su gente, pero tú no existirás más. Sería un mundo donde Uzumaki Naruto nunca nació. Tu vida por las suyas, es tu elección."

Naruto estaba desconcertado, no sabía qué decir. ¿Un mundo donde él no existía? Eso significaría que todos los que él amó iban a vivir sin él. Él nunca sería parte de sus vidas.

"Puedes elegir, Naruto" dijo el anciano. "Puedes pasar al otro reino o puedes traer a las personas de vuelta a la vida a cambio de tu existencia. Es tu elección solo y no hay vuelta atrás, así que piensa sabiamente."

"No hay necesidad de pensar" dijo el rubio, sus ojos azules llenos de determinación. "Hice mi elección. Puedes borrarme, Jii-chan."

"¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo? ¡Uzumaki Naruto no existirá! ¿Estás de acuerdo con que el mundo exista sin ti? ¿Puedes dejarte a ti mismo de lado por ellos? ¿Incluso por aquellos que no se sentirán agradecidos por tu sacrificio?"

Naruto sabía que el anciano estaba hablando de Sasuke, pero su sonrisa y su decisión no vacilaron un poco. "Con mucho gusto daría mi vida por ellos. Claro… estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me entristece que no estaré con ellos más. ¡Sin embargo, ellos estarán vivos y eso es suficiente bueno para mí!"

El anciano miró profundo en los ojos de Naruto y vio la honestidad en sus palabras. El muchacho estaba sonriendo genuinamente a la idea de que él podía salvar a los que amaba y el mundo, sin desesperarse por el terrible precio.

"Eres un muchacho extraordinario, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo, levantando sus manos y poniéndolas juntas. Inesperadamente, todo se volvió luz y un enorme poder explotó del cuerpo del anciano. "Traeré de vuelta tu mundo y su gente. Esperemos que esta vez, el futuro sea más brillante."

Naruto sonrió y miró sus manos; estaban desvaneciéndose en luz con el resto de su cuerpo. También podía sentir su conciencia desaparecer. No era doloroso, se sentía como ir a dormir.

Justo antes de que él se desvaneciera, los últimos pensamientos de Naruto fueron sobre sus amigos y todas las personas con las que él había hecho lazos en su corta vida. Estaba contento de que había sido capaz de salvarlos después de todo, pero también triste porque él no los vería de nuevo.

_"Si tuviera un deseo… sería pasar más tiempo con ellos"_ pensó, una sola lágrima corriendo por su mejilla cuando Uzumaki Naruto se desvaneció de la existencia.

El anciano fue capaz de sentir los pensamientos del adolescente y sonrió amablemente. Definitivamente él era especial y no se merecía ese cruel destino. Por lo que, el anciano utilizó más de su poder restante para dar al nuevo planeta una mejor oportunidad de cambiar el futuro y, con suerte, evitar los anteriores errores de algunas personas.

Sin embargo, eso no dependía de él más.

* * *

_23 de Julio, Konohagakure_

Uzumaki Kushina estaba sentada en la mesa de su sala de estar, frotando su vientre en crecimiento. Ella no podía creer que en menos de dos meses, se iba a convertir en madre y finalmente sostendría a precioso bebé en sus brazos.

Cuando el doctor confirmó que el bebé era un niño, ella se encontró imaginando cómo se vería. Un niño de ella y Minato, de la Habanera Sangrienta y el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha… su hijo sin duda iba a ser asombroso.

"¿De qué te estás riendo, Kushina?" preguntó Minato, colocando una cálida y gentil mano sobre su hombro antes de sentarse en una silla junto a ella.

"Me estaba preguntando cómo se va a ver Naruto" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Digo… él es un niño que tú y yo concebimos juntos. Estoy tratando de imaginar lo que él iba a heredar de mí."

Minato rió y colocó su mano en el vientre de su esposa embarazada, tenía que admitir que esos pensamientos habían cruzado por su mente.

"Espero que heredé tu cabello" dijo el Cuarto Hokage.

Como siempre, Kushina se ruborizó. "¡Yo no he pensado en eso! Pero ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría que él tuviera tu cara."

"¿Eh? ¿Mi cara?"

"Claro, te veías afeminado cuando eras un niño pero te volviste muy guapo después de pocos años. Espero que Naruto saque lo mejor de nosotros."

"Entonces él no tendrá tu personalidad" bromeó Minato. "No creo que el mundo pueda con dos tú."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi personalidad?" gritó Kushina, mientras su esposo cuidadosamente se alejaba de su alcance. "Soy una persona fuerte, segura y alegre. ¡Naruto sería bendecido al heredar eso de mí! ¡Eres demasiado pasivo, Minato! ¡Nuestro niño será muy impresionante como su mamá!"

El Yondaime sólo podía reír. "Supongo que tienes razón…"

"¡Maldición tienes razón, tengo la razón! ¡Ya lo verás! Él…"

Sin una advertencia, Kushina se puso pálida como un fantasma y cayó de su silla. Minato la atrapó en sus brazos y la jaló contra su pecho, sus ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa y preocupación.

"¡Kushina! ¿Pasa algo malo?"

La Jinchūriki de cabello rojo comenzó a jadear y gemir del inmenso dolor que atravesó su cuerpo como cientos de kunai. Sus preocupados ojos azules miraron nerviosamente su estómago, de donde venía el dolor.

"Mi-Minato… el bebé… el bebé…" ella gimió, agarrando su adolorido vientre. "Duele… ¡Duele mucho! ¡Algo está mal con el bebé! ¡Algo está mal con Naruto!"

"Por favor… mantente en calma, Kushina" dijo Minato, aunque su corazón estaba corriendo dolorosamente con pánico. "Iremos al hospital ahora. Llamaré al Sandaime. ¡Va a estar bien! ¡Naruto va a estar bien!"

Cuando Minato levantó a su esposa en sus brazos, finalmente notaron la enorme piscina de sangre que estaba creciendo bajo Kushina.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros de distancia, otra mujer también estaba gimiendo y llorando de dolor mientras un grupo de tres parteras trataban de aliviar su dolor y calmarla. A pesar de que era su segunda vez, Uchiha Mikoto todavía estaba sorprendida con el dolor del parto.

"¡Puedo ver la cabeza!" dijo una de las parteras. "¡Por favor siga pujando, Mikoto-sama!"

Mikoto había cerrado su boca para prevenir otro grito. Su largo cabello negro se extendía por la cama y se pegaba a su sudorosa frente, su rostro estaba retorcido por el dolor y esfuerzo. Había estado en veinte horas en labor de parto ya, ni siquiera el nacimiento de Itachi había sido tan largo.

Pero entonces de nuevo, este embarazo había sido un poco diferente. A diferencia del primero, ella había decidido no saber el sexo del bebé. Ella quería que fuera una sorpresa. Su Itachi ya había demostrado ser un niño excepcional e iba a ser un gran líder del Clan Uchiha, por lo que esperaba que la vida de esta segunda criatura sería mucho más fácil y despreocupada.

Los dos hombres de su vida, su esposo y su hijo, estaban esperando al otro lado de la Mansión y una partera iba a llamarlos justo después de que el pequeño naciera.

Itachi estaba tan emocionado de convertirse en un hermano mayor. Ella no podía esperar para ser capaz de sostener a sus dos hijos. No importa si su hijo pequeño era un niño o una niña, ella ya había pensado en nombres para cualquiera de ellos.

"Sólo un poco más. ¡Usted puede hacerlo, Mikoto-sama!"

Mikoto empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía y, por un momento, sólo sus gemidos podían ser escuchados en la habitación. Entonces ella escuchó un pequeño gemido, seguido por el inconfundible llanto de un bebé.

"Felicitaciones, es un saludable niño" dijo la más joven de las parteras con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras limpiaba al pequeño recién nacido.

Mikoto levantó su cabeza y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando la partera le llevó su bebé. Con cuidado, la mujer de cabello azabache sostuvo a su segundo hijo por primera vez, maravillada por lo hermoso que era. Tenía el cabello azabache al igual que el suyo y, a pesar de que él estaba llorando, parecía el bebé más hermoso en el mundo entero.

"Hola Sasuke" dijo ella con ternura, empujando el cuerpo del bebé contra su pecho y llamándolo por el nombre que ella había escogido para él por primera vez en su vida. "Finalmente llegue a verte."

Sasuke continuó llorando al lado de su madre, mientras ella sonreía y frotaba su espalda. Cuando la partera tuvo que llevarlo a limpiar, Mikoto casi se reusó porque ella quería abrazarlo por siempre.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Mikoto?" la más mayor de las parteras, una mujer de mediana edad con mucha experiencia, preguntó con una sonrisa a pesar su expresión cansada.

"Feliz" respondió Mikoto, apoyándose en las almohadas. "Agotada… pero muy feliz."

"Lo hiciste maravillosamente. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma."

Mikoto estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando otra contracción la hizo gritar de dolor y sorpresa.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó la partera, mirando instantáneamente el canal de parto de la joven madre.

"Yo… sentí otra contracción…" dijo Mikoto, gimiendo cuando otra atravesó su cuerpo. "¿Qué está pasando? Esto debería haber terminado. Esto… nunca pasó antes… qué… ¡AH!"

La mujer más mayor miró el todavía abultado vientre de Mikoto y su cuello uterino dilatado. Con cautela, sintió el abdomen de la mujer más joven y sus ojos negros se abrieron mucho cuando sintió una enorme masa. Décadas como una partera le dijeron lo que ella todavía no podía creer, sin embargo, un vistazo al canal de parto de Mikoto rápidamente confirmó lo que ella sospecho.

"Mikoto-sama, lo siento pero usted no puede descansar todavía" dijo la mujer mayor, posicionándose para el difícil trabajo que estaba por tener.

"¿Qué… qué quieres decir?" preguntó Mikoto, temblando con dolor. "¿Qué está mal conmigo?"

"No es usted, Mikoto-sama, es su tercer hijo" dijo ella, mientras los ojos de Mikoto se ampliaban. "Está teniendo gemelos."

"¿Gemelos? Hay… ¡Ah! ¿Otro bebé?" preguntó ella. "¿Cómo es posible? ¡Nadie vio nada en el hospital!"

"Estoy viendo al bebé justo ahora, así que puedo decirle que _**es posible**_" dijo la partera frunciendo el ceño. "Este va a ser un poco más difícil. El bebé viene de nalgas, por lo que va a necesitar más ayuda para salir."

La expresión de Mikoto pasó de la incredulidad al miedo en un segundo. "¿De nalgas? ¿El bebé estará bien?"

"Nos aseguraremos de ello."

La partera más mayor llamó a las otras dos y Mikoto se encontró empujando y gritando de nuevo. Ella todavía no podía creer que estaba teniendo un tercer bebé, pero eso no importa. ¡Ella no iba a dejar que este muriera!

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Mikoto gritó y gimió mientras la partera trataba de dar vuelta al bebé dentro de su vientre de los pies primero a la cabeza primero. Mikoto honestamente pensó que ella y su bebé iban a morir, no podía soportarlo más, y el bebé no salía. Estaba tan cansada que cuando el dolor finalmente se calmó, ni siquiera escuchó el llanto del recién nacido por primera vez. Después de limpiar el sudor de sus ojos, Mikoto finalmente escuchó el poderoso grito del bebé.

"Dios mío, este es un luchador Mikoto-sama" le dijo la partera, limpiando al infante en agua tibia y una toalla limpia. "¡Mírelo! Después de toda esa lucha y él todavía grita como un guerrero listo para la batalla."

La partera colocó al recién nacido en las manos de Mikoto y la joven mujer miró al infante llorando en inmenso alivio y amor. El niño era la copia al carbón de Sasuke; eran idénticos como dos gotas de agua. Sin embargo los sentimientos que ella tenía por este bebé eran diferentes.

Los bebés podían ser gemelos, pero ella ya podía ver que tenían diferentes personalidades justo después de su nacimiento. Sasuke había llorado suavemente y parecía tranquilo en sus brazos, mientras que este pequeño bebé sorpresa estaba gritando a voz a cuello, como si él estuviera anunciando su inesperada llegada al mundo entero.

"Hola" dijo Mikoto al bebé. "Lo siento por no saber que ibas a venir también, pero estoy contenta de que lo hicieras."

El bebé todavía estaba llorando pero se calmó un poco, mientras su madre lo abrazaba más cerca de su pecho. Poco después, él estaba dormido profundamente.

* * *

Minutos después de que la partera había traído a Sasuke a Fugaku e Itachi, ella había sido llamada con urgencia por las otras debido a que algo inesperado le había ocurrido a Mikoto. El Líder Uchiha quería saber qué estaba mal con su esposa, pero nadie le dijo nada.

Itachi, quien estaba sosteniendo a su hermano recién nacido con bastante habilidad para un niño de cinco años, miró a su padre con preocupación en sus ojos negros. Él no dijo nada, pero ambos temían que lo peor había ocurrido a Mikoto.

Eso fue por qué, cuando las tres parteras finalmente salieron, él no esperó por sus respuestas y entró a la habitación de su esposa. Para su consternación, Mikoto estaba sentada sobre su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cansado y ella tenía algo en sus brazos… otro bebé.

La feliz madre sonrió a su sorprendido esposo antes de volverse hacia Itachi. "Itachi, dámelo." Pidió ella, señalando al bebé que él sostenía. "Y ven aquí también. Hay otro hermano que necesitas conocer."

Itachi caminó lentamente hacia la cama de su madre y le entregó a Sasuke con cuidado. A pesar de que sus brazos estaban cansados, Mikoto sostuvo a sus hijos gemelos felizmente.

Itachi todavía estaba mirando a su inesperado hermano, con más que curiosidad en sus jóvenes ojos, era completa incredulidad. Si alguien miraba de cerca, verían mucha más madurez de la que se esperaba en un niño de cinco años, incluso si él era un prodigio.

Los ojos de Itachi habían visto mucho, aunque no en esta vida. Él todavía estaba tratando de entender qué había pasado después de que él había regresado al más allá cuando había forzado a Kabuto a liberar el Edo Tensei.

Justo ahora, miró a Sasuke y este bebé que no se suponía que existiera.

"¿Itachi? ¿Quieres decir hola a tu otro hermano?" preguntó Mikoto felizmente ignorando los pensamientos de su hijo mayor.

Itachi miró atentamente a su nuevo hermano, quien se veía exactamente como Sasuke. No sabía por qué este bebé había nacido, pero no pudo evitar sentir calidez en su pecho cuando lo miró. Aunque era extraño, sintió como si lo conociera.

Lentamente, Itachi se inclinó hacia el gemelo de Sasuke y acarició su delgado cabello azabache.

Una hora más tarde, ambos bebés fueron colocados en una cuna mientras su madre dormía en su cama, junto a ellos. En su sueño, Sasuke tocó la mano de su gemelo y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: ¿One-short o continuación?**

**Como dije, es diferente. ¿Esto debería ser un one short o debería continuarlo? Hmm…**

**¡Por favor díganme lo que piensan! Me gustaría conocer sus teorías de lo que acaba de ocurrir.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Nota de la Traductora: La conversación de Kushina y Minato me recordó a mis padres. Mi madre decia que quería que yo me pareciera a ella, pero que no heredara sus dedos... Bueno, no ocurrió, me paresco a mi padre, y tengo sus dedos. Algo parecido sucedio con mi hermano mayor XD... Consejo: cuando vayan a tener un hijo, no pidan que se paresca a alguien, ni que no herede sus defectos, porque nada sale como se quiere. :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Esperanza en el Dolor

**Nota de la Autora: He decidido continuar esta historia. ¡Nunca tuve tantos reviews en un primer capítulo! ¡Estoy tan feliz!**

**Sin embargo, están advertidos, si continuo esto será escrito a mi manera. Esto no va a ser tu acostumbrado viaje en el tiempo donde el autor escribe la trama de "Naruto", hay un montón de historias como esas ya y no es algo que me gustaría hacer. Además de forzar a todos para cambiar sus caminos una segunda vez, como Naruto hizo la primera vez es demasiado aburrido… **

**Itachi recuerda su pasado. ¿Él es el único? No.**

**¿Todos los demás recuerdan también? No. Algunas personas recuerdan, otras no. Lo verán a lo largo del camino.**

**Mi regla al escribir una historia: al autor debe gustarle su propia historia. No puedo escribir una historia que no me guste.**

**Siento divagar. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Nota de la Traductora: Aquí vengo con el capítulo dos. Si quieren que continúe traduciendo esta historia, por favor dejen sus comentarios, al fin y al cabo que esa es la única recompensa de quienes escriben o traducen estas maravillosas historias. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia pertenece a ****Kai Maciel**.

* * *

**Esperanza en el Dolor**

悲しみでお願い致します (_Kanashimi de onegaiitashimasu_)

_10 de Octubre, dos meses después_

Minato despertó lentamente de un sueño sin descanso. Parecía que desde ese fatídico día de Julio 23, él siempre se sentía intranquilo, cansado y absolutamente drenado de felicidad.

Cuando estiró su mano al lado de su esposa en la cama, sólo sintió las frías sábanas, lo que significaba que Kushina ya estaba levantada. Ella había estado sufriendo de terrible insomnio, y cuando ella podía dormir, parecía que siempre estaba plagada de terribles pesadillas.

Con un suspiro, Minato se levantó, se vistió y fue hacia su cocina. Como esperaba, Kushina estaba sentada a la mesa, todavía en su camisón. Su largo cabello rojo estaba desaliñado y opaco, parcialmente cubriendo sus vacíos ojos y su pálido rostro. Ella había perdido mucho peso y se veía más enferma que nunca.

Kushina se veía completamente diferente de la mujer poco femenina, alegre y feroz que Minato había conocido y amado la mayor parte de su vida. Esta mujer parecía su fantasma, su cuerpo roto reflejaba su corazón destrozado. Viéndola así, observarla marchitarse cada día, destruía un poco del alma de Minato también.

"Buenos días, Kushina" dijo Minato, tratando de sonreír cuando se sentó frente a ella. Sin embargo, su esposa ni siquiera reaccionó a su presencia. "¿Lograste dormir algo?"

Ella lentamente negó con su cabeza, sus ojos se reusaban a mirar a su esposo. "Traté… pero no pude dormir."

Minato asintió. "Pudiste haberme despertado. Podría haber ayudado."

"No. Tú necesitas dormir" dijo Kushina en una voz monótona que hizo que el pecho de Minato doliera. "No serías capaz de ayudar."

El rubio Hokage cerró sus puños bajo la mesa. No importaba cuán duro trataba, Kushina simplemente no lo dejaba ayudarla. Ella literalmente le había cerrado la puerta de su corazón desde que perdieron a Naruto; ella estaba demasiado concentrada en su propio dolor como para verlo.

A pesar de que él la había llevado al hospital en un segundo, a pesar de todos los intentos realizados por el mejor ninja médico e incluso con un equipo de sellado listo con el Tercer Hokage, Naruto nació muerto. Minato nunca olvidaría cómo su hijo se veía tan hermoso y perfecto. Él era rubio como Minato y tenía las más lindas marcas de bigotes en su cara. Parecía que él sólo estaba durmiendo, es por eso que era tan difícil para él y Kushina aceptar que él había muerto.

Incluso con el bebé afuera, Kushina no paraba de sangrar. En consecuencia, debido a que él no quería perder a su esposa también, Minato dio a los doctores el permiso de remover el útero de Kushina y salvar su vida. Kushina se desmayó y la primera cosa que pidió cuando despertó fue ver y abrazar a Naruto, negándose a creer que él había muerto.

"¡Sólo está durmiendo! ¿Están todos ciegos?" ella gritó a los doctores y al corazón roto de Minato. "¡Mira, Minato! ¡Míralo! ¡Él está bien, está perfecto! ¡Él no está muerto! ¡Diles que no está muerto!"

Pero Naruto estaba muerto. Su pequeño bebé ni siquiera tuvo el derecho a respirar por primera vez. Cuando los doctores finalmente se lo llevaron, Minato tuvo que contener a Kushina de seguirlos mientras la escuchaba gritar que se estaban robando a su bebé de ellos. La siguiente noticia destruyó absolutamente el corazón de Kushina; ella nunca tendría otro hijo; no habría segundo intento.

Ambos padres afligidos trataron de descubrir por qué había ocurrido esta tragedia. Sus almas necesitaban a alguien o algo para culpar y dirigir su ira. La primera opción fue el Kyuubi y el sello, ya que estaba tan cerca del bebé y el útero, pero nadie fue capaz de encontrar la prueba de que el Zorro era el responsable del aborto involuntario de Naruto. El sello estaba intacto y no había actividad de la bestia con cola dentro de Kushina.

Uno pensaría que la bestia monstruosa escogería ese momento para tratar de liberarse, pero no lo hizo. El Sandaime y los ancianos estaban perplejos por el extraño comportamiento pacifico del Zorro. Kushina, después de finalmente aceptar la muerte de su hijo, fue a su subconsciente para gritar al Kyuubi, seguro que era su culpa que Naruto había muerto. El Nueve Colas, sin embargo, ni siquiera reaccionó a su furia y acusaciones, él en realidad se veía triste. La única cosa que logró decir después de que Kushina estaba demasiado exhausta para seguir gritando, fue que él no haría nada para lastimar a Naruto, lo cual sorprendió a la pelirroja porque el Kyuubi que ella conocía no le importaría menos su bebé e incluso menos llamarlo por el nombre que ellos habían escogido para él. Luego, el Zorro bajó su cabeza y susurró:

"¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué no volviste tú también?"

Kushina estaba tan cansada que pensó que ella había escuchado mal al Zorro. Sus palabras no tenían sentido. Después de eso, ella nunca habló de nuevo a la bestia.

La autopsia de Naruto fue inconcluyente. No había nada absolutamente malo con el infante. Parecía perfectamente saludable además de estar muerto. Parecía que su corazón sólo se había detenido por ninguna razón aparente. Era una ocurrencia rara pero pasó, ellos lo llamaron síndrome de muerte súbita prenatal, un nombre largo para algo que no tenía respuestas.

Namikaze Naruto fue enterrado en el cementerio de Konoha, en la presencia de sus padres y muchos de sus amigos. La ceremonia fue tan dolorosa para Kushina que ella rompió en llanto y se desmayó, llamando el nombre de su bebé. Esa había sido su última esperanza de que todo había sido un error, que Naruto despertaría en cualquier momento. Cuando él fue enterrado, toda esperanza murió.

Después de eso, Kushina parecía haber muerto por dentro también. No podía dormir o comer, deambulaba por la casa como un fantasma o llorando junto a la cuna de Naruto, abrazando las ropas que ella había escogido para él con tanto cuidado. Minato tenía miedo de dejarla sola debido a que su comportamiento se estaba volviendo peor. Una vez él había sido llamado en su oficina debido a que algunos ninjas habían encontrado a su esposa en el techo más alto de la aldea, como si ella iba a saltar.

Minato no gritó y trató con todo el amor y entendimiento que tenía, pero él estaba llegando a sus límites. Él también estaba dolido, pero no podía desmoronarse porque Kushina lo necesitaba para ser sus pies en la tierra. Se tragó sus lágrimas y apoyó a su amada esposa, aunque ella nunca pareciera apreciarlo o incluso verlo.

Ayer, Minato había mencionado que tal vez era tiempo de quitar la cuna y las cosas de Naruto, con la esperanza de que eso ayudaría a Kushina a tratar con la perdida. Sin embargo, ella reaccionó como si él estuviera tratando de hacerla olvidar a Naruto y se reusó a dejarlo llevarse las cosas de su bebé.

_**Su bebé.**_ No más _**"nuestro"**_ bebé. Naruto era su perdida y Minato no participaba en ello. Ella no lo dejaría llorar con ella.

Minato hizo el desayuno y colocó una taza de leche caliente en frente de Kushina, esperando que por lo menos la probaría.

"Kushina, por favor… necesitas comer." Dijo Minato suavemente, sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza. "Por favor, inténtalo. Sé que es difícil pero tienes que intentarlo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella mirando sus manos. Su dolor estaba más allá de las lágrimas ahora. "¿Por qué tengo que intentarlo? Yo no quiero."

Minato se estremeció, pero permaneció calmado. "Tienes que comer, Kushina. Esto no puede continuar; te vas a enfermar."

Kushina permaneció en silencio. Era evidente que la muerte no le asustaba en absoluto, ella le daría la bienvenida. "Tal vez es el destino. Tal vez estoy destinada a morir también."

El Yondaime apretó sus puños, los rastros de miedo y furia finalmente mostrándose en su habitualmente rostro sonriente. "No digas eso, Kushina. Por favor, no digas eso…"

"¿Por qué no? Es la verdad." Dijo ella en una voz monótona. "Me siento vacía, Minato. Mi corazón está vacío… Mi hijo se ha ido."

"¡**Nuestro hijo**, Kushina!" exclamó Minato, semanas de paciencia llegando a su fin. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Naruto también era mi hijo! ¿No ves cuán triste estoy? ¿No puedes ver que lo extraño también?"

A pesar de que era la primera vez que Minato le había gritado desde que Naruto murió, Kushina permaneció inafectada por sus palabras o su dolor. "Minato… no hay nada que yo pueda darte ahora. No puedo ser madre; no puedo ser una esposa… no soy nada. Mereces una familia y una mujer que pueda darte toneladas de hijos. No puedo darte eso."

Por un momento, Minato estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Cuando fue capaz de comprender lo que Kushina había dicho, finalmente estalló. "¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Kushina? ¿Quieres que yo encuentre otra mujer porque tú no puedes tener más hijos? ¿Estás loca?"

"Perdí todo… no tengo nada que darte Minato. Deberías encontrar a alguien que no esté rota e incompleta como yo."

"¡No quiero a nadie más excepto a ti! ¿Por qué no puedes ver eso?" gritó Minato, enfureciéndose más debido a que Kushina todavía permanecía impasible. "¡Perdí a mi hijo también! ¡Lo amaba y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo! ¡Eso duele! Duele aún más porque siento como si hubiera perdido más que a mi hijo ese día. ¡Te perdí también! ¡Tú no me ves, Kushina, a pesar de que estoy justo aquí para ti! ¡Siempre lo he estado! ¡Perdí a mi esposa, mi amante, mi mejor amiga… por favor, vuelve a mí. ¡Por favor no me excluyas! Quiero que nos apoyemos el uno al otro, déjame llorar contigo."

Kushina poco a poco miró a Minato y lo miró con sus ojos cansados. "Voy a ir al hospital hoy; tengo una cita con el médico. Deberías irte también… vas a llegar tarde."

Los labios de Minato temblaron. Quería agarrar a su esposa y sacudirla. Quería hacerla entender cuánto la amaba y extrañaba. En su lugar, golpeó la mesa y la rompió en dos, rompiendo las tazas y derramando el agua y la leche en el piso.

A parte del único parpadeo de sorpresa, Kushina todavía no reaccionó.

Furioso, Minato agarró su manto y dejó la casa. Escogió saltar por los techos para así no tratar con las personas. No podía hablar con nadie justo ahora y estaba demasiado molesto como para decir algo. No había duda de que él terminaría gritando algo odioso y lastimaría los sentimientos de alguien. Por otro lado, sentía ganas de moler a golpes a alguien. Sólo quiera encontrar una manera de dar rienda suelta a su furia y tristeza, o de lo contrario él iba a explotar.

Cuando llegó a la Oficina del Hokage, los guardias y los otros ninjas se quedaban fuera de su camino tan pronto como veían su rostro enfurecido. Menos mal, él no quería ver o hablar con nadie ahora mismo. Sólo quería estar solo.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, vio a una persona alta apoyada contra su escritorio. Minato había abierto su boca para pedir a la persona que saliera de su oficina, el hombre se dio vuelta y sonrió amablemente al rubio Hokage.

"¡Hola Minato!" dijo Jiraiya sonriendo, aunque sus ojos permanecieron tristes. "Pensé que te encontraría aquí."

Minato sintió sus músculos relajarse, su ira cediendo a un sentimiento completamente diferente.

"¿Sensei?"

Jiraiya puso abajo su pergamino. "Siento no poder haber estado aquí más pronto. De verdad desearía haber estado aquí."

Minato vagamente notó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. Sus pies se sentían pegados al suelo.

"Sensei… Sensei, Naruto está muerto." Dijo Minato, las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos azules.

El ninja mayor asintió. "Lo sé Minato. Lo siento."

"Él nació muerto" continuó Minato. "No pude hacer nada. Nadie pudo hacer nada. Yo iba a ser Papá, ahora mi hijo está muerto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué murió? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? Era tan perfecto. Todo iba tan bien… ¿Por qué mi bebé? ¿Por qué mi familia?"

Cuando Jiraiya abrió sus brazos y caminó hacia Minato, el rubio ni siquiera dudo y abrazó a su antiguo maestro y lo más cercano que tenía a un padre. Se sentía tan cansado y dolido, por sólo una vez quería ser consolado.

Jiraiya no dijo nada, simplemente abrazó a su aprendiz llorando y frotó su espalda. Como escritor, sabía cuándo las palabras no tenían efecto.

"Sensei… no sé qué más hacer" sollozó Minato. "Ya perdí a Naruto y ahora estoy perdiendo a Kushina también. Ella no me escucha, es como si ella hubiera perdido la voluntad de vivir. Estoy asustado sensei. ¡No quiero perderla también!"

* * *

Kushina dejó la oficina de la doctora aún más preocupada. Su doctora había sido comprensiva, paciente y muy profesional, ella no podía quejarse de ella. Sin embargo, Kushina sabía que no iba a seguir ninguno de los consejos de la doctora aunque ella había prometido que lo intentaría.

Su doctora le dijo que ella estaba sanando bien de su histerectomía, pero estaba preocupada porque ella había perdido peso de nuevo. Prescribió a Kushina más vitaminas y le dijo de lo importante que era comer y dormir y de cómo podría enfermarse. Kushina no tenía la fuerza para justificarse y dijo a la doctora que ella iba a tratar de comer más. La doctora también preguntó si Kushina había cambiado de parecer y quería hablar con alguien más, como un psicólogo o un psiquiatra. Como siempre, ella se negó.

"Pruebe al menos hablar con su esposo" dijo la doctora amablemente. "No tiene que pasar por todo esto sola."

Kushina no dijo nada, pero las palabras de la doctora todavía estaban repitiéndose en su mente. Se sintió culpable por causar a Minato tanto dolor, por no ser capaz de ayudarlo como él la ayudaba. Sin embargo, ella no se persuadía a hacer nada. Se sentía vacía e incompleta ahora que su bebé se había ido. Se sentía responsable. Ella era la que estaba llevándolo en su interior y había fallado en traerlo sano y salvo a este mundo.

Minato nunca entendería sus sentimientos. Él no era el que sintió al bebé moverse y patear por ocho meses. Él no era el que nunca sería capaz de tener hijos. Él podía y debía encontrar otra mujer, una mujer completa, que sería capaz de darle la feliz familia que él merecía. Kushina era sólo un fracaso, como madre y esposa, él debería dejarla sola. Su corazón estaba demasiado roto como para sentir amor y alegría de nuevo.

Kushina sabía que ella iba a llorar la muerte de Naruto toda su vida. Ella deseaba haber muerto en lugar de él.

"Por favor… tiene que haber alguien. ¡Quien sea!" la angustiada voz de una mujer resonó por los blancos corredores del hospital, atrapando la atención de Kushina.

Cuando la roja cabeza miró hacia arriba, vio a una mujer de cabello azabache hablando… no, suplicando a un doctor, quien negaba con su cabeza con tristeza. Los ojos ónix de la mujer se volvieron rojos y llenos con lágrimas, sus manos agarraban la bata blanca del doctor con creciente desesperación.

"Por favor… se lo ruego… tiene que haber una manera" declaró ella, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "¿Ha tratado con todos los donantes? Tal vez podamos encontrar otro donante fuera del clan. ¡Tiene que haber alguien!"

"Uchiha-san…" dijo el doctor, agarrando sus manos temblando y mirando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No le mentiré. Si no hay un solo donante compatible en su clan, las oportunidades de que encontremos uno afuera son muy bajas. Mientras tanto, el bebé está sufriendo, día y noche. Cada vez que lo mantengamos vivo esperando por un donante compatible, él seguirá sufriendo."

La mujer bajó su cabeza, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho como si estuviera protegiendo su corazón. "Lo sé. Sé que él está sufriendo, pero no puedo sólo dejarlo morir. ¡Él es mi bebé! ¿Cómo puedo dejar que mi bebé muera? Si hay una oportunidad de salvarlo, la tomaré. No me rendiré."

"Uchiha-san… siento decir esto, pero debería preparase para lo peor. Haremos todo lo posible para mantenerlo con vida, pero esta forma de vivir es muy dolorosa. Por favor… piense en ello."

El doctor dejó a la mujer llorando, quien presionó sus pálidos dedos en el vidrio de la puerta. Estaba tan afectada que parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Mikoto?" preguntó Kushina, caminando hacia su amiga llorando.

Mikoto se dio vuelta, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron mucho cuando vio a Kushina. "Kushina…"

Curiosa y sorprendida, tal vez porque ella nunca había visto a Mikoto llorar tan desesperadamente antes y tal vez porque, por primera vez en semanas, estaba mirando a alguien más sufriendo, Kushina estaba junto a Mikoto y miró profundamente en sus ojos desesperados.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kushina.

"Estoy bien… sólo estoy un poco alterada, eso es todo." Dijo Mikoto, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kushina se dio cuenta de que su amiga también parecía haber perdido peso y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados de la falta de sueño. Ella también parecía muy cansada, física y emocionalmente. Entonces, Kushina recordó la última vez que ella había visto a Mikoto. Se habían encontrado en una tienda de bebés, cuando Kushina estaba buscando ropa de bebé hace tres meses. El vientre embarazado de Mikoto era mucho más grande que el suyo y las dos hablaron sobre sus bebés. Mikoto no sabía el sexo de su bebé y bromeaba diciendo que esperaba tener una niña ahora.

Kushina no había visto a la mayoría de sus amigas desde la muerte de Naruto, sobre todo porque ella no quería ver a nadie y también porque era muy doloroso verlas con sus bebés mientras el suyo había muerto. Mikoto evidentemente había dado a luz ahora.

"Kushina…" dijo Mikoto con timidez. "Escuché sobre tu bebé… lo siento mucho. Sé que las palabras no significan nada en una situación como esta, pero de verdad lo siento por tu perdida."

Kushina ya había escuchado eso miles de veces, así que sólo bajó su cabeza. Después de unos segundos de vergonzoso silencio, miró a Mikoto de nuevo. "¿Por qué estás aquí Mikoto? ¿Qué pasó?"

La mujer de cabello azabache miró a través del vidrio de la ventana en la puerta, sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer una vez más. Kushina siguió su mirada y sus ojos azul oscuro se ampliaron con sorpresa cuando vio un pequeño bebé pálido en una incubadora, con tubos de líquidos atrapados en sus magullados brazos y varias máquinas pitando y registrando su ritmo cardiaco y respiración. Había tantos cables y tubos conectados al pequeño bebé que él no sería capaz de moverse, si él pudiera. El infante parecía tan frágil y enfermo, incluso su rostro se contraía con dolor en su sueño.

"Mi bebé está enfermo, Kushina" dijo Mikoto. "Él está muy, muy enfermo. Hay un problema con su sangre… su medula ósea no funciona como debería. Si lo sacamos de esas máquinas, morirá en horas. Él ha estado en el hospital por casi dos meses. Sólo estuvo en casa por dos días antes de que me diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal… Ahora, él está tan débil que ni siquiera puedo sostenerlo en mis brazos. Él tiene que permanecer en esa habitación porque puede atrapar una infección muy fácilmente, está sufriendo cada día… y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para calmarlo, ni siquiera puedo tocarlo o besarlo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es ver como sufre y se marchita ante mis ojos."

De repente, Mikoto dejó de hablar y su cuerpo se volvió rígido. Kushina miró dentro de la habitación aislada y vio una enfermera cubierta con guantes de protección y una máscara en su cara. Se movió hacia el bebé y abrió la incubadora; sus ojos parecían doloridos cuando bajó la aguja de la jeringa hacia la cabeza del bebé.

"Lo siento, cariño. Tengo que hacer esto." Susurró la enfermera, tratando de no temblar cuando el bebé comenzó a lloriquear, demasiado débil para llorar más fuerte. "Lo siento tanto…"

Mikoto palideció aún más y trató de agarrar la manija de la puerta y detener a la enfermera de lastimar a su bebé, pero Kushina, sintiendo su cabeza clara después de un largo tiempo, agarró y abrazó a su amiga mientras ella lloraba y sollozaba.

"¡Está sufriendo! Oh bebé…" lloró Mikoto.

"Ella le está dando medicina, Mikoto" dijo Kushina, alejando a su amiga de la puerta. "Ella tiene que hacer esto."

La enfermera frotó el delgado cabello azabache del bebé hasta que él dejó de llorar y se fue. Mikoto se sentó en una silla en el corredor y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

"Es todo mi culpa." Sollozó la Uchiha. "Debí haber sido más atenta durante mi embarazo. Fui descuidada y ahora mi bebé…"

Kushina se sentó junto a Mikoto y esperó hasta que los gritos de la morena se suavizaron. "¿Qué quieres decir, Mikoto? ¿Cómo puede ser su enfermedad tu culpa?"

"Yo… yo no sabía que iba a tener gemelos. Nadie encontró nada y yo no pregunté…"

"¿Gemelos? ¿Tuviste gemelos?" preguntó Kushina.

Mikoto asintió. "Sí… dos niños. Gemelos idénticos… son iguales como dos gotas de agua. El mayor, Sasuke… lo nombré Sasuke, fue un parto normal y él es sano y fuerte, tan hermoso. Pensé que había terminado cuando sentí más contracciones, no tenía idea de que tenía otro bebé dentro de mí."

Mikoto miró hacia la puerta, donde su bebé estaba durmiendo una vez más.

"Este fue mucho más difícil, porque venía de nalgas. Tomó treinta minutos para que él naciera… el sol se estaba poniendo; nació exactamente durante el crepúsculo. Estaba llorando tan fuerte también, no como Sasuke. Pensé que estaba llorando tan fuerte porque él quería que todos supieran que él estaba allí también."

La mirada de Kushina también se enfocó en la puerta, su mente divagaba a ese horrible día cuando Naruto murió. Había sido en el crepúsculo también cuando salió, hace dos meses, en Julio…

"Cuando los doctores me dijeron que estaba enfermo y la única manera de salvarlo era a través de un trasplante de medula ósea, Fugaku y yo pedimos a cada miembro de nuestro clan dar una muestra de sangre." Continuó Mikoto. "Nadie era compatible. Ni yo, ni Fugaku, ni Itachi… ¡ni siquiera el pequeño Sasuke y él es su gemelo! Los doctores me dijeron que las oportunidades de encontrar un donante fuera de la familia eran muy bajas y el bebé seguiría debilitándose. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo aquí… No puedo dejarlo aquí solo y sufriendo, pero Sasuke me necesita también… e Itachi" una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Mikoto cuando pensó en sus otros dos hijo. "Mi Itachi es tan amable y maduro, tan dulce a pesar de que es casi un bebé él mismo. Él ha estado cuidando de Sasuke mientras estoy aquí, pero siento como si los estuviera abandonando. Fugaku piensa eso también…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kushina con un ceño. "¿Cómo puede él decir eso? ¿Viene al hospital también para que tú puedas ir a casa y estar con los niños?"

Mikoto negó con su cabeza, triste pero resignada. "Conoces a Fugaku… ama a nuestros hijos, pero el clan es su principal prioridad. Se sumerge en el trabajo cada vez que esto pasa. Él no quiere apegarse a un hijo que él está seguro va a morir. Me dijo que deberíamos dejarlo ir… que es cruel y egoísta mantenerlo vivo así y que Sasuke e Itachi me necesitan también. Quiero estar con ellos, Kushina… desearía poder estar con ellos y ser una familia y darles toda la atención y amor que se merecen… No sé qué hacer. No puedo ni siquiera concentrarme lo suficiente para crear un Bunshin para ayudarme."

Kushina se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cristal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pobre bebé, quien estaba sufriendo tanto en su corta vida. Ella pensó en Naruto, quien había muerto a pesar de que él estaba saludable, mientras este pequeño había nacido enfermo. Ambos niños habían llegado a este mundo injusto en el crepúsculo, entre el día y la noche.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Kushina, todavía mirando al infante.

Mikoto sorbió por la nariz y miró la espalda de su amiga.

"Izana. Su nombre es Izana… mi pequeño bebé sorpresa." Dijo Mikoto. Ella había pensado en el jutsu prohibido de los Uchiha: Izanami e Izanagi. Ambos increíblemente poderosos y capaces de cambiar o crear la realidad, justo como la aparición de su bebé había sido. Una existencia que desafió la realidad.

"Izana…" Kushina susurró el nombre con suavidad, deseando poder tocar al bebé e introducirse a sí misma. Se sintió atraída hacia él, como si compartieran algo importante. "Dime Mikoto… ¿nació el 23 de Julio?"

Mikoto parpadeó sorprendida. "Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo he dicho?"

"No, no tienes que decirme. Lo sentí" dijo Kushina, confundiendo a su amiga. Su bebé había muerto en el mismo día y al mismo tiempo este había nacido. Tal vez sólo era una coincidencia, pero ella no sentía que lo era. Al igual que ella no sentía que su encuentro con Mikoto hoy, debido al día de Naruto, el día que finalmente Minato se había quebrado y gritado, no era una coincidencia tampoco. "Mikoto… quiero dar mi muestra de sangre."

"¿Qué? Pero… Kushina…"

"Sé que es una muy remota posibilidad" dijo Kushina, su vieja terquedad regresando. "Lo más probable es que yo no sea compatible, pero no lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos. ¿Cierto?"

Mikoto sólo podía mirar los ojos inquebrantables de su amiga. Ella conocía a Kushina lo suficiente como para reconocer esa mirada de determinación.

"Kushina… no sé si pueda soportar otra decepción. Si tú no eres compatible…"

"Por favor, Mikoto… déjame trata de ayudar a Izana. Como dijiste, él es una sorpresa. Tal vez nos sorprenda a ambas."

Mikoto sabía que su esposo nunca lo aprobaría. Él no querría que la esposa del Hokage ayudara a su hijo, pero al diablo con su orgullo. Mikoto aceptaría cualquier ayuda si eso significaba salvar la vida de Izana. Ella pediría muestras de sangre de otros aldeanos y los Senju si tenía que hacerlo.

Además, Kushina era más que la esposa del Hokage. Ella era una amiga.

"Gracias, Kushina" dijo Mikoto y fueron a buscar al doctor de Izana.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, mientras Mikoto y Kushina estaban comiendo un bocadillo, el doctor apareció con varios papeles en su mano y una sonrisa en su cara.

"Es compatible" dijo, casi como si él no pudiera creerlo. "Felicitaciones, es un perfecto compatible con Izana."

Ambas, Kushina y Mikoto sonrieron con alegría, aunque Mikoto todavía estaba un poco temerosa. "¿Está seguro? ¿Está realmente seguro?"

"Estoy seguro. Podría comprobarlo otra vez, pero creo que el bebé ha estado esperando por esto por largo tiempo. Kushina-san… si está lista, podemos comenzar justo ahora."

"¡Estoy lista!" dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kushina estaba vestida en una bata de hospital y sólo gimió un poco cuando comenzaron a tomar su medula ósea. El doctor ya les había informado de que había una posibilidad de que, incluso si Izana recibía el trasplante, él podría rechazarlo. Sin embargo, Kushina se sentía optimista por alguna razón. Miró una vez más la tierna cara de Izana y supo que él era lo suficientemente fuerte. Él iba a sobrevivir.

"Kushina… no tengo palabras para decirte cuán agradecida estoy" dijo Mikoto, sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos negros.

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa pícara. "Cuando este bebé sorpresa crezca, hazlo ayudarme en la casa y correr mis recados mientras yo estoy en misión y estaremos a mano."

Mikoto sonrió amablemente. "Trato."

"Mikoto… es tarde y has estado aquí todo el día" dijo Kushina, llena de preocupación por su cansada amiga.

"No te preocupes por mí. ¡Estoy bien!"

"Sin embargo, debes ir a casa y descansar. Puedes ir a estar con tus hijos, apuesto que Sasuke-kun extraña mucho a su mamá" dijo Kushina.

"Sí… sé que lo hace. Lo extraño." Dijo Mikoto, la culpa escrita por toda su cara. "Itachi también."

"¿Ves? Ve a casa y con tus hijos. Yo tengo que estar en el hospital hasta mañana de todos modos." Kushina miró la habitación donde el bebé estaba durmiendo. "Yo cuidaré de Izana. Él estará bien y mañana puedes venir y verlo de nuevo."

Mikoto asintió. "Supongo que tienes razón. Vendré a primera hora mañana, y… ¿Kushina?"

"¿Si?"

"Eres asombrosa." Dijo Mikoto. "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu bebé?"

Kushina parpadeó. Ella fue atrapada con la guardia baja por esa pregunta y el recuerdo de su bebé dolía como sal en una herida.

"Naruto" respondió ella, bajando sus ojos. "Su nombre era Naruto. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo y ahora… nunca seré madre."

"Eso no es verdad Kushina" dijo Mikoto colocando una cálida mano en el brazo de su amiga. "Tú eres la madre de Naruto, nada puede cambiar eso. Siempre serás su mamá."

Los ojos azules de Kushina se ampliaron y se volvieron húmedos. Sin embargo su corazón no se sentía pesado y desgarrado esta vez. Se sintió cálida y pensó en su hijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Minato estaba muy preocupado cuando fue a casa y no encontró a Kushina. La primera cosa que cruzó su mente fue que ella lo había dejado o peor… tratando de permanecer calmado, pensó en el sello que había colocado en su vientre e inmediatamente se teletransportó a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, el joven Kage estaba sorprendido por los blancos muros y el olor a antiséptico.

_"¿Dónde es esto? ¿Un hospital?"_ pensó Minato, mirando alrededor. No sabía por qué Kushina estaría en un lugar como este, ella odiaba los hospitales, incluso más desde que perdió al bebé y se tuvo que remover su útero.

Cuando Minato miró hacia abajo, su mandíbula cayó. ¡Vio a su esposa en una cama de hospital!

"¡Kushina! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Kushina!"

"¿Eh? ¿Qu… qué?" murmuró la pelirroja despertando. "¿Quién está aquí? ¿Qué… Minato? ¿Eres tú?"

Sin pensar, el hombre rubio abrazó a su amada esposa con firmeza, frotando su hermoso cabello rojo.

"Pensé que estabas herida, Kushina" dijo Minato, reusándose a dejarla ir. "O enferma o incluso… estoy tan contento de que estés bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Kushina lentamente abrazó a su esposo de vuelta. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar cuán llorón era su Minato en realidad? "Estoy bien, Minato. Siento haberte preocupado. Supongo que me dormí y olvidé pedirle a alguien que te dijera que estaba en el hospital."

Minato se movió para mirar a Kushina, pero todavía la sostenía en sus brazos. "¿Por qué estás en el hospital? ¿Estás enferma?"

"No, estoy bien. ¡De verdad! Pero habla más bajo, lo vas a despertar."

"¿Eh? ¿Despertar a quién?"

Kushina frotó sus ojos cansados. "Enciende las luces"

Minato hizo lo que ella dijo y sus ojos azules se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de que había una incubadora cerca de la cama de su esposa. Perplejo, se movió más cerca y miró al bebé de cabello azabache durmiendo mientras algún tipo de líquido entraba en sus pequeñas venas.

"Su nombre es Izana. Él es el bebé de Mikoto" explicó Kushina. "Le di un trasplante de medula ósea."

Tranquilamente, Kushina explicó a su esposo sobre la enfermedad de Izana, su dolor y desesperación de Mikoto, también su sorprendente nacimiento. Minato escuchó atentamente y también miró al bebé que su esposa estaba tratando de salvar. El hecho de que él había nacido casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto había muerto lo había sorprendido también.

"Prometí a Mikoto que cuidaría de él esta noche, pero los doctores querían que yo durmiera en una cama y no me dejarían estar afuera de su puerta." Dijo Kushina, como si fuera la cosa más ridícula del mundo. "Así que los hice poner su incubadora en mi habitación. De esa manera puedo mantener un ojo en él."

"Kushina…" dijo Minato con cuidado y miedo. No había visto a su esposa tan viva durante micho tiempo y esperaba que no fuera a hacerla sufrir más. "Kushina, lo que estás haciendo es maravilloso, pero… este bebé no es Naruto."

Los ojos de Kushina se volvieron más tristes pero sonrió. "Lo sé, Minato. Sé que él no es Naruto y nadie puede reemplazar a nuestro bebé. No quiero eso. Sin embargo, sentí como si Izana me necesitaba y tenía razón. Yo fui la única que era un donante compatible. No pude hacer nada para salvar a Naruto, pero pude salvar a Izana."

Minato se movió más cerca hacia el infante durmiendo. Él había sobrevivido a un difícil nacimiento y estaba tratando de luchar contra su propio cuerpo. Como Kushina, de alguna manera, Minato también se sintió atraído por este niño valiente.

* * *

Horas más tarde, mientras Kushina y Minato dormían en la cama junto a la incubadora y los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban las cortinas, el bebé nombrado Izana abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Habitualmente permanecía despierto por sólo unos minutos antes de que su joven y cansado cerebro demandara a su cuerpo dormir y descansar. Cuando despertaba, habitualmente sentía dolor, fatiga y confusión. Su visión era confusa y sólo veía figuras borrosas cerca de él. Lo que es más, sabía que las personas estaba hablando con él pero no podía entender lo que decían, lo cual daba miedo porque él sabía que se suponía debía hacerlo. Así mismo, no podía hablar, sólo llantos, gemidos y gorgoteos salían de su boca, lo cual también era extraño.

Sus recuerdos eran borrosos. No podía recordar lo que había hecho antes. Su cerebro era demasiado joven para mantener recuerdos. Despertaba cuando tenía hambre o dolor, luego volvería a dormir y olvidaría todo eso.

Al principio había tratado de luchar contra eso, permanecer despierto y tratar de descubrir dónde estaba, por qué su cuerpo se sentía raro, por qué no podía levantarse y pensar correctamente. Sin embargo, cuanto más trataba más confundido y cansado se sentía, y habitualmente terminaba llorando hasta quedarse dormido, donde no había confusión ni dolor,

Había palabras que describían sus sentimientos pero no podía recordarlas más. Sabía que él era… grande. ¡Eso es! Él era un chico grande, pero ese pensamiento seguía deslizándose como arena entre sus dedos. Si se sentía bien, y al mismo tiempo no. Él se sentía pequeño y diferente.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_ se preguntó dentro de su propia mente confundida. Pronto, sus parpados se volvieron demasiados pesados y el antiguo Uzumaki Naruto se quedó dormido de nuevo, inconsciente de su nueva identidad como Uchiha Izana.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: De acuerdo… sé que el capítulo está lleno de angst y hurt, pero es necesario el capítulo para vincular a Kushina y Minato con Izana. El siguiente será más feliz y más divertido. (¡Jejeje! ^_^)**

**Por cierto, sé que el nombre es inusual y que a muchos no les gusta. Sin embargo, me enamoré del nombre después de que vi un personaje en Final Fantasy Type 0 que se llamaba Izana. También pensé que era lindo como un diminutivo de Izanagi o Izanami. Además, descubrí que se escribe así:**

**いざ名 ****(Izana): Nombre de emergencia.**

**Algo adecuado ya que Mikoto sólo pensó en "Sasuke" para un niño.**

**También, la parte de la jeringa en la cabeza del bebé, eso es real. En los bebés, la medicación IV es muy difícil y la mayoría de las veces, sus brazos no son suficiente.**

**Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo me hizo recordar algo, con Izana/Naruto en el hospital rodeado de tubos y esas cosas. Yo tengo dos sobrinos una nació con gastrosquisis y el otro con el hígado encimado con el pulmón. Yo no llegue a verlos en esa condición, pero ver las cicatrices en sus pequeños cuerpos en ocasiones me causa escalofríos. No sabía que la IV se podía colocar en la cabeza, a ellos se las colocaron en el cuello. **

**Jejeje, parece como si cada capítulo contuviera algo relacionado con mi vida XD**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**


	3. Hermano Menor

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola! Tomó un tiempo actualizar, pero debido a las actuales revelaciones del manga tuve que repensar la trama.**

**Este capítulo es pequeño, pero espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia****: Escena de lactancia materna. No te gusta, sólo sáltatela.**

* * *

**Hermano Menor**

弟 (_Ot__ō__to_)

_Noviembre, Konohagakure_

Mikoto estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando la enfermera finalmente levantó a Izana de su cuna y lo puso en sus brazos esperando. Su bebé se veía rosado y saludable, como si su terrible enfermedad nunca hubiera ocurrido. Se sentía como un milagro y la madre de cabello azabache no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad mientras besaba a su hijo.

Izana había hecho una increíble recuperación desde que había recibido el trasplante de médula ósea de Kushina, creció y ganó el peso que necesitaba para convertirse en un niño normal y ser dado de alta del hospital. Claro, ellos tendrían que revisar su estado de salud con regularidad, pero él parecía bien por ahora.

¡Finalmente Izana estaba yendo a casa!

Mikoto cambió a su hijo de la ropa de hospital con un pijama de una pieza color cerúleo y envolvió su pequeño cuerpo con una manta blanca. El bebé despertó cuando ella lo levantó y sus ojos ónix la miraron con asombro.

"Buenos días, Izana" dijo Mikoto, acariciando el cabello azabache de su hijo más joven. "Tú vas a ir a casa hoy, cariño. ¡No más agujas! Vas a dormir en una bonita cuna, junto a tu hermano. Apuesto a que no puedes esperar para conocerlos y jugar con ellos. ¡Tienes muchos obsequios esperándote! ¡Kaa-san y Tou-san están tan felices de llevarte a casa!"

Mikoto no quería pensar en las peleas que había tenido con su esposo cuando le dijo sobre el trasplante. En lugar de sentirse contento de que su hijo había encontrado un donante, la primera emoción de Fugaku fue espanto, de todas las personas, había sido un Uzumaki, relacionada con los Senju, quien había sanado al bebé.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Nuestro hijo está mejorando y tú estás molesto porque el donador es un Uzumaki! ¿Qué clase de padre eres?" había gritado Mikoto, sorprendiendo a su esposo. Tal vez había sido el miedo contante de perder a su hijo, su culpa o porque ella se sentía tan cansada de cargar con el peso de tener un hijo enfermo todo por sí misma, pero Mikoto no podía soportar más el terco orgullo de Fugaku.

"Uaah…" gimió Izana, trayendo a Mikoto de vuelta al presente.

"Oh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes sueño?" preguntó ella, abrazando al bebé más cerca de su pecho. "No te preocupes; puedes dormir en los brazos de Mamá."

El infante miró a la hermosa señora que estaba sosteniéndolo, sintiendo un inmediato afecto por ella. Todo en ella parecía familiar, su aspecto, esencia, tacto… todo lo hacía sentir seguro de alguna manera, pero también confundido.

"¡Uchiha-san! ¿Todavía está aquí?" dijo una enfermera, entrando a la habitación y sonriendo al bebé milagro que todo el personal médico había llegado a amar. "¿Izana-chan está irritable otra vez?"

"Supongo." Respondió Mikoto, meciendo a su hijo.

"Sabe… podría estar hambriento. Ha estado comiendo mucho últimamente."

"¿De verdad?" Mikoto acarició la mejilla de Izana, y el bebé instintivamente comenzó a hacer movimientos de sección.

"Sabe, usted puede amamantarlo ahora." Explicó la enfermera. "Es más saludable que la fórmula de bebé."

Mikoto sonrió. "Gracias."

La enfermera dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta para darles algo de privacidad. Mikoto levantó su camisa y sostén, y acercó a Izana hacia él. Fue divertido cómo los ojos del bebé se habían ampliado tanto ante la vista de su pecho. Si Mikoto no supiera mejor, ella diría que su hijo parecía avergonzado.

Poco a poco, él tocó su pecho con sus diminutas manos, alejándolo. Algo en su cabeza seguía diciendo que eso estaba realmente mal, mientras la otra parte, la parte dominante de su cerebro, anhelaba por él. En el momento en que su boca llegó a su pezón, los instintos del bebé se hicieron cargo y él comenzó lactar con avidez, perdido en la felicidad infantil. La leche sabia tan bien y le dio un cálido sentimiento confuso interno. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que esto estaba mal cuando se sentía tan bien?

Gimió un poco cuando Mikoto lo movió al otro pecho, pero rápidamente reanudo su lactancia, su barriguita llenándose con leche. Cuando miró hacia arriba al rostro sonriente de la señora, sintió nada excepto amor por ella.

_"¡Mamá!"_ pensó su mente, lentamente derivándose al sueño. Él sabía que esta señora era su mamá y la amaba con todo su corazón, pero todavía se sentía un poco confundido porque algo en su cabeza seguía diciéndole que su mamá se veía diferente.

Cuando Izana finalmente se durmió, Mikoto recogió sus pocas pertenencias, una vez más agradeciendo al personal médico por todo su trabajo duro y apoyo antes de irse del hospital con su bebé y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

No podía esperar a ir a casa y finalmente presentar a Izana a sus hermanos. Itachi nunca había venido al hospital porque él siempre se ofrecía a cuidar de Sasuke. Los dos parecían muy cercanos a pesar de la diferencia de edad y Mikoto estaba agradecida de que su Sasuke había recibido tanto amor de su Nii-san cuando ella estaba demasiado ocupada. Con suerte, las cosas serían diferentes ahora y sus dos bebés tendrían la vida normal que merecían.

Mikoto estaba a punto de dar vuelta hacia el Compuesto Uchiha cuando decidió que había alguien más con quien ella quería hablar.

* * *

"¡Mikoto! ¡Qué maravillosa sorpresa!" exclamó Kushina, sonriendo abiertamente.

"Hola, Kushina. Espero que este no sea un mal momento…"

"¡No seas tonta! Tú eres siempre bienvenida" los ojos azules de Kushina se ampliaron cuando notó el bulto en los brazos de la morena Uchiha. "¡Oh! ¿Ese es…?"

"Izana finalmente ha sido dado de alta del hospital hoy" dijo Mikoto.

"¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Adelante!" Kushina dejó entrar a Mikoto a la casa. "¡Minato! ¡Tenemos visitas!"

El Cuarto Hokage estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo las noticias cuando vio a Mikoto e Izana. Sus labios inmediatamente se ampliaron en una cálida sonrisa y se levantó para saludarlos.

"¿Este es Izana?" preguntó Minato mientras Mikoto asintió. "¡Wow! ¡Se puso tan grande! Luce mucho mejor."

Kushina rápidamente empujó a Minato fuera del camino, para poder mirar al bebé más de cerca. Izana gimió un poco y abrió sus ojos, mirando con asombro los rostros sonrientes de Minato y Kushina.

"¡Es tan _**lindo**_! ¿Cómo está mi chico favorito?" preguntó Kushina, acariciando la cabeza del bebé.

"¿Quieres sostenerlo?" preguntó Mikoto.

"¡Oh! ¿En serio? Por supuesto que quiero." Dijo la de cabello rojo, cogiendo al bebé de cabello azabache y abrazándolo cerca de su pecho. "¡Hola Izana! ¿Me recuerdas? Fui a verte al hospital unas pocos veces."

El bebé miró profundamente el rostro de Kushina y rió alegremente, sus diminutas manos sin coordinación trataban de agarrar uno de los largos mechones de cabello rojo. ¡Él la conocía! ¡Recordaba a su mamá! ¡Su nombre era Kushina y ella era su mamá! Pero… ¿no le había ocurrido algo malo? Ella no… ¿cuál era la palabra? ¿Murió? ¡Eso es! ¿No murió? ¿Cómo estaba aquí de nuevo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil y pequeño? Él no era pequeño. ¡Él era un chico grande!

¡Su cabeza le dolía! ¡Él quería recordar pero su cabeza le dolía!

"¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?" susurró Kushina, tratando de calmar al inquieto bebé meciéndolo hacia atrás y adelante. "Ya… ya… Está bien. Está bien."

Después de unos minutos de caricias y suaves susurros, Izana finalmente se quedó dormido, agarrando el cabello de Kushina. Mikoto ofreció sostener al bebé, pero Kushina se negó y los tres adultos se sentaron a la mesa.

Mikoto estaba contenta de que su amiga hubiera mejorado tanto. Ella había ganado peso y perdido la mirada triste en sus ojos. Había escuchado que la bulliciosa Uzumaki incluso había tomado algunas simples misiones y su relación con Minato había mejorado también. Ambos habían sido un gran apoyo, frecuentemente visitaban a Izana en el hospital y querían saber de su condición, algo que ni su esposo y el clan había hecho.

"¿Pasa algo, Mikoto?" preguntó Minato. "Te ves sumida en tus pensamientos…"

"Lo siento. Supongo que estaba un poco distraída…"

Kushina miró a su amiga, frotando la espalda del niño. "¿Es Fugaku? ¿Han peleado otra vez?"

"Sí, pero eso no es importante" Mikoto se encogió de hombros. "Lo conozco bastante bien. Él nunca pensó que Izana iba a sobrevivir y ahora que él está yendo a casa, él no tiene idea de cómo tratar con él. Odia las miradas de simpatías de nuestros miembros del clan… incluso si Izana sobrevive, hay una gran posibilidad de que él nunca sea lo suficientemente saludable como para convertirse en shinobi." Ella miró con tristeza a su bebé. "No todos los Uchiha se convierten en ninjas, pero los hijos del líder están obligados a serlo. A menudo siento que la mayorías de nuestros miembros asumen que sería mejor para Izana morir en lugar de ser una deshonra para el clan _elite_."

"¡Eso es horrible!" gritó Kushina, jalando instintivamente al bebé más cerca de su pecho.

Minato bajó sus ojos. "Desafortunadamente, esa es una forma habitual de pensar en la mayoría de los clanes. Porque nacen con habilidades especiales, se sienten obligados a honrar su clan y su familia."

"¡Eso es estúpido!" dijo Kushina sin rodeos. "¡Incluso si uno de ellos no es lo suficientemente saludable como para convertirse en shinobi, eso no significa que sea una vida que no vale la pena vivir!"

Mikoto sonrió y asintió antes de enfrentarlos. "En realidad… esperaba poder pedirles a ambos algo."

"¡Seguro! ¿Qué necesitas Mikoto?" preguntó Kushina.

La Uchiha suspiró y miró a sus amigos a los ojos antes de continuar. "No tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo, Kushina. Salvaste a mi hijo y ambos han estado allí para él y para mí cuando nadie más lo haría. No creo que pueda agradecerles lo suficiente."

"Mikoto… no fue nada. Tuve la oportunidad de salvar a tu bebé y lo hice." Dijo Kushina. "Créeme, ser capaz de salvarlo me hizo tan feliz que probablemente me salvó a mí misma también."

"Aun así quisiera pedirles algo" continuó Mikoto. "¿Aceptarían ser padrinos de Izana?"

Los ojos de Kushina y Minato se ampliaron.

"Sé que ustedes no lo nombraron y tal vez estoy cruzando la línea, pero no creo que nadie más sea apropiado" dijo Mikoto.

"Mikoto…" dijo Kushina con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos. "Estaríamos honrados. ¿Verdad, Minato?"

"Por supuesto" exclamó Minato, acariciando el cabello del bebé. "Puedes contar con nosotros para cuidar de Izana."

"Gracias" dijo Mikoto.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke se había quedado dormido, Itachi dejó de mecer a su hermano menor y caminó de vuelta al cuarto de los niños. Con su padre en la Fuerza de Policía y su madre en el hospital, Itachi era el que se quedaba solo con Sasuke y cuidaba de él. Al principio, su madre había estado preocupada pero cuando el hermano mayor Uchiha se probó de ser tan responsable como cualquier niñera y dos veces más cuidadoso, ella rápidamente lo dejó con el bebé.

A pesar de su primer shock y confusión de estar en el pasado y vivo de nuevo, Itachi en realidad estaba disfrutando de ser capaz de estar con su familia de nuevo en paz. Había pasado tanto tiempo de su vida viviendo en mentiras y oscuridad que casi había olvidado como era la felicidad.

Sin embargo, ser un niño de cinco años de nuevo no lo hizo bajar su guardia y permitir que la historia siguiera su curso. Sabía que tenía que prevenir que su clan se revelara y evitar la masacre del clan. Itachi sabía que actuar por su propia cuenta ante había sido un error y él no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Sasuke gimió un poco cuando su hermano lo colocó en su cuna, pero continuó durmiendo. Itachi había pasado casi todo su tiempo observando a su hermano bebé, asegurándose de que estuviera a salvo y amado. Él no iba a dejar que Sasuke se sintiera abandonado de nuevo o darle alguna razón para sentir celos. Desde ahora en adelante, él cuidaría de Sasuke y confiaría en su fuerza. Juntos, ellos podían salvar a su clan y aldea.

Mirar la otra cuna junto a la de Sasuke hizo a Itachi pensar en Izana. Él no tenía idea de por qué su madre había tenido gemelos esta vez y, la verdad, aunque él siempre había apoyado a su madre, estaba convencido de que Izana iba a morir. El hecho de que Uzumaki Kushina, la madre de Naruto, fue la única donante compatible fue aún más sorprendente y cambió esta línea de tiempo en una manera que él no esperaba.

Se sintió más que aliviado cuando el ataque del Kyuubi no ocurrió y que su clan había sido librado de los ojos sospechosos de los ancianos. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no ocurrió el ataque? ¿Dónde estaba Madara? ¿Podría ser que él había sido borrado de este tiempo o él estaba merodeando por allí con otro malévolo plan? Siendo un pesimista natural, Itachi estaba preparándose para lo último. Él podía tratar con el futuro que conocía, pero todos estos cambios estaban sacudiéndolo.

También, pensó el niño con un triste suspiro, había un cambio más en esta línea de tiempo: la muerte de Naruto.

Todo se sentía tan terriblemente injusto. Naruto había sido la persona que luchó más duro por el futuro, el que merecía una feliz vida familiar. En su lugar, él había tenido que morir mientras que a ellos se les permitía una segunda oportunidad. De alguna manera, se sentía como un sacrificio.

"Estamos en casa" la voz de su madre resonó a través de la casa.

Itachi salió del cuarto de los niños y fue hacia el pasillo donde su madre estaba quitándose sus sandalias mientras sostenía al bebé.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san" dijo Itachi, incapaz de quitar sus ojos del infante. Él y Sasuke se veían tan parecidos que era inquietante. A Itachi nunca se le había permitido ir al hospital, por lo que era la primera vez que veía a su hermano más joven desde que había sido hospitalizado.

"Hola, Itachi. ¿Tú y Sasuke han pasado un buen rato?" preguntó Mikoto, caminando hacia su hijo mayor y acariciando su cabello.

"Lo hicimos" respondió Itachi. "Sasuke ya comió. Le di una botella. Está durmiendo."

"Gracias por cuidarlo" dijo su madre.

"Me gusta hacerlo" dijo el niño, sus ojos enfocados en rostro del bebé durmiendo. "Así que… ¿cómo está Izana? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?"

"Él está bien. Tengo que llevarlo allí de nuevo para un chequeo el siguiente Lunes, pero todos están seguros de que él va a hacer una completa recuperación."

Cuando Mikoto caminó hacia el cuarto de los niños, Itachi la siguió y la vio metiéndolo en la cuna con la sonrisa más feliz que él había visto en meses.

Itachi había escuchado las discusiones entre sus padres casi cada noche y todas las comidas se habían vuelto silenciosas y tensas desde el trasplante. A Fugaku no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, mucho menos a la esposa del Hokage y una Uzumaki. Itachi conocía a su padre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que él prefería centrarse en eso que sentirse esperanzado y luego dolido cuando el bebé muriera. Desafortunadamente, Itachi también sabía que su padre esperaba que el bebé muriera en lugar de vivir una vida como un enfermizo Uchiha. No importa lo cruel y egoísta que sonaba, Fugaku estaba decepcionado de que Izana no fuera el fuerte niño saludable que él soñó.

"Voy a hacer el almuerzo." Dijo Mikoto, después de besar a Izana y Sasuke en la frente. "Si quieres, puedes jugar afuera Itachi. ¡Te lo mereces!"

"Gracias, Kaa-san. Pero quiero quedarme aquí un poco más." respondió Itachi mirando las dos cunas. "Voy a visitar a Shisui-nii-san cuando él vuelva de la Academia."

Su madre asintió, le dijo que jugara en silencio y salió de la habitación. Ahora solo, Itachi se dirigió hacia la cuna y observó al hermano que no conocía que gemía más fuerte y más fuerte. Porque él no quería que Sasuke despertara, con cuidado Itachi recogió a Izana y lo llevó fuera de la habitación hacia su habitación cruzando el pasillo. Cuando se sentó en su cama y meció al inquieto bebé, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de ser idénticos, Izana no se sentía igual en sus brazos. Sus gritos eran diferentes, más fuertes y más irritantes que los de Sasuke, también no se quedaba quieto como su gemelo, agitando sus manos y pateándolo en el estómago como si él estuviera tratando de escapar.

La verdad era que Itachi nunca había pensado en Izana como una persona, y para su vergüenza, ni siquiera un verdadero hermano porque seguía esperando que alguien dijera que él había muerto. Por dos meses, se había enfocado en Sasuke y sólo en Sasuke, el otro hermano que él ya había amado y conocía. Este nuevo bebé no era Sasuke. Se veía como Sasuke pero era una persona totalmente diferente y él era su hermano menor también.

"Ya… ya… no llores, Izana" susurró Itachi al infante llorando. "Va a estar bien. Onii-san va a protegerte. Prometo que te mantendré a salvo."

Los gritos de Izana se volvieron más débiles y se quedó en silencio, sólo gimiendo de vez en cuando, sus grandes ojos ónix enfocados en rostro de Itachi. La expresión del bebé pareció cambiar de asombro a confusión mientras fruncía el ceño y palmeaba el rostro del niño mayor con sus pequeños puños. Parecía como si él estuviera tratando de ver si Itachi realmente estaba allí.

Izana frunciendo el ceño lo hacía parecer tan tonto que Itachi tuvo que reír. Le recordaba a las miradas de furia de Naruto, de alguna manera entre fulminar con la mirada y enfurruñando.

"Izana, deja de golpear a Nii-san" dijo alegremente, agarrando la diminuta mano de su hermano.

El bebé se detuvo con su ceño frunciéndose y miró la mano más grande de su hermano con asombro, lentamente abrió y cerró sus dedos alrededor de su pulgar. Itachi empujó la cabeza de su hermano menor en su pecho y frotó su espalda en círculos hasta que él se había quedado dormido, eficazmente llenando su camisa con baba.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: He leído un montón de historias de viajes en el tiempo donde Naruto es un bebé con todos sus recuerdos, pero asumo que la mente de un niño no puede manejar una vida entera de recuerdos. Naruto recordara las cosas una vez que su cerebro este más desarrollado y se dé cuenta de lo que pasó a su cuerpo y vida ^_^**

**También, están retorciéndose debido al amamantamiento… bueno, los bebés hacen eso. Estoy siendo realista aquí (aunque Freud dice que es una etapa de placer oral…)**

**De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos la próxima vez!**

**N/T: Fue mucha la espera, pero por fin traigo el capítulo 3. No sé cuánto me tarde en subir el otro pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo ^.^ **


	4. El Reflejo

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola! Ha sido un tiempo, pero no olvide esta historia.**

**¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Este fic está en ****Tv tropes****! Por roamingshadow, quien pensó en ello como suficientemente importante, ¡GRACIAS!**

**¡Espero que sigan disfrutándolo!**

* * *

**El Reflejo**

映像 (_Eiz__ō_)

_Konohagakure_

Naruto había pasado la mayor parte del año anterior durmiendo y comiendo, demasiado cansado y distraído como para poner atención a su alrededor, completamente contento de ser capaz de echar una siestecita todo el día sin una preocupación en el mundo. Claro, él había notado que algo no estaba bien, como la presencia de dos mujeres en su vida que su mente y su corazón reconocían como su mamá, a pesar de que eran personas completamente diferentes.

Había nuevas personas en su vida también, como el hombre que nunca sonreía (¿papá?) y un niño que era bueno con él y lo hacía reír por alguna razón. Le gustaba mucho el niño grande, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el bebé de cabello azabache.

Muchas, muchas noches, Naruto despertaba por altos sonidos de un bebé llorando y eso realmente lo molestaba porque él terminaba llorando también. ¡El bebé dormía junto a él, lo cual era raro porque él era un chico grande y los chicos grandes no dormían con bebés! No sólo eso, sino que comía junto al bebé también (ambos haciendo un enorme lio con su comida) y se quedaban juntos en el mismo corralito, rodeados por almohadas y enormes juguetes. Naruto sabía que el bebé no debería ser tan grande, ¡pero lo era! En realidad, cuando mamá los ponía uno junto al otro, parecían tener la misma altura.

Para el momento en que Naruto fue capaz de permanecer despierto el tiempo suficiente para notar cosas, vio al bebé alejarse de él cuando estaban juntos e incluso le daba palmadas en la cara cuando Naruto trataba de tocar su cabello. Enojado y con lágrimas, no dudaba en golpearlo de vuelta y los dos terminaban llorando.

Ahora, había otra cosa que no tenía sentido… su voz era demasiado alta, como la de un bebé, y no podía hablar sin importar cuán duro trataba. Las únicas palabras que salían de su boca eran algarabías y, si trataba de hablar normalmente, usualmente se sentía tan frustrado que gritaba hasta que mamá venía a abrazarlo. Poco después, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no tenía dientes, lo que realmente lo asustó.

Poco a poco, comenzó a poner juntas todas las cosas que no tenían sentido. No sólo no podía hablar y no tenía dientes, sino que tampoco podía estar de pie o ir al baño. Le tomó meses darse cuenta de que tenía que usar ropa interior de plástico todo el tiempo, porque no podía contener su orina o su excremento como solía hacer. Era horrible despertar con ese lio bajo su trasero, porque era realmente un mal olor, frío y picaba. Tenía que llorar muy alto para que su mamá de cabello negro viniera y lo limpiara. Las primeras veces, se había sentido terriblemente avergonzado y su rostro se sonrojaba como un tomate antes de que estallara en lágrimas por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo pasaba, se sentía menos y menos consiente de sí mismo y más aliviado cada vez que pasaba. Eventualmente, dejó de sentirse avergonzado.

Un día, después de que su trasero estaba todo rojo y dolorido, se quedó despierto y puso atención a mamá mientras ella lo limpiaba con un paño húmedo y rociaba polvo para bebé en todo su trasero y entrepierna. Los ojos de Naruto se habían ampliado al darse cuenta en el momento en que ella levantó sus piernas y sin esfuerzo puso un pañal azul limpio alrededor de sus pequeñas caderas regordetas.

Él era un bebé. ¡Él era un bebé de nuevo! Es por eso que él no podía hablar, caminar o hacer cosas que solía hacer antes. ¡Pero él no quería ser un bebé! ¡No quería! _¡No quería!_

Fue demasiada emoción para que la mente bebé de Naruto manejara, así que él frunció el ceño y comenzó a llorar, sus pequeños puños se estiraron en busca de su nueva mamá. Después de unos minutos de balancearlo hacia atrás y adelante, Naruto finalmente se quedó dormido; demasiado cansado para gritar más.

Algunas veces, estaba tan ocupado durmiendo, comiendo y jugando que olvidaba que no se suponía que fuera un bebé, pero cuando lo hacía, se detenía en seco, miraba sus diminutas manos y estallaba en lágrimas de miedo y confusión. Mamá lo había llevado con una señora vestida de blanco varias veces cuando él se asustaba, pero siempre terminaba yendo a casa.

"Izana…" su mamá susurró suavemente, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho con lágrimas de alarma en sus ojos negros. "Va a estar bien. No vas a enfermarte más, Izana."

A pesar del hecho de que él no podía entender lo que ella estaba diciendo, Naruto se encontró a sí mismo volviéndose hacia su madre cuando ella dijo _Izana_. Aunque inconscientemente, él respondió inmediatamente a esa palabra porque sabía que se refería a él. Recordaba que su nombre era Naruto pero, mientras el tiempo pasaba, comenzó a relacionar amabas palabras a su identidad.

Pensó que era extraño que nadie lo llamara más _Naruto_ y trató de ignorar ser llamado _Izana_ pero no funcionó. Pronto, en su joven mente, instintivamente respondió a la palabra Izana como su nombre también como el nuevo entorno donde vivía ahora y su nueva familia.

A la edad de seis meses, el otro bebé llamó con éxito a su mamá y papá y todos actuaron como si fuera una gran cosa. El amable niño mayor había recogido al bebé moreno y su mamá y papá estaban sobre de él mientras él se quedó en su cuna. No le gustaba ser ignorado. No le gustaba que el otro bebé tuviera toda la atención, así que comenzó a gemir y llorar hasta que alguien lo miró. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba celoso.

El amable niño grande, cuyo rostro se veía bastante familiar por alguna razón, lo recogió y lo llevó afuera. Meció al bebé hasta que sus llantos se volvieron débiles sollozos y le habló suavemente, mientras lo dejaba sostener sus dedos y llevarlos a su boca sin dientes.

"¿Sabes, Izana?" dijo el niño y el bebé levantó la mirada a la mención de su nombre. "Kaa-san siempre está preocupada por ti. Ella está asustada de que te enfermes de nuevo, es por eso que ella sigue revisándote y no pasa tanto tiempo con Sasuke. Él la extraña así que… trata de ser bueno con él, ¿de acuerdo? Sasuke acaba de decir sus primera palabras; merece ser alabado por nuestros padres."

Aunque el niño no podía entender a su hermano mayor, hubo una palabra que se quedó en su cerebro, trayendo un torrente de pensamientos y emociones de su pasado de vuelta a su mente subdesarrollada. Él sabía quién era Sasuke.

Sasuke era un niño con cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros y una expresión melancólica. Sasuke podía ser muy malo, pero también podía ser bueno. Sasuke era alguien en quien él había pensado durante mucho tiempo. Sasuke era alguien muy especial.

En los meses que siguieron, puso atención a la palabra _Sasuke_. Él se daría vuelta hacia la persona que la decía y miraba a él o ella con atención. Fue entonces cuando él vio al bebé de cabello azabache ser recogido cuando decían _Sasuke_ o responder a sus padres cuando llamaban ese nombre. Se dio cuenta de que el cabello negro estaba creciendo más espinoso cada día y los ojos negros en su rostro haciendo pucheros.

Poco después de que celebraron su primer cumpleaños, él se arrastraba a dondequiera que el bebé moreno iba y trataba de quedarse cerca de él a pesar de que él seguía empujándolo y golpeaba su cabeza con el juguete más cercano. Cuando el moreno se quedaba dormido, por lo general él se acurrucaba junto a él y lo abrazaba con firmeza, algo que su madre pensó era entrañable pero hacia al bebé moreno abofetearlo y patearlo cuando despertaba.

Un día, después de empujarlo como de costumbre, el bebé moreno se arrastró tan lejos como pudo de él y se sentó con sus juguetes. Estaban en la sala de estar, jugando en la alfombra bajo la atenta mirada de mamá mientras ella estaba haciendo el almuerzo. El moreno claramente amaba a su hermano mayor y a sus padres, pero claramente no quería a su hermano gemelo. Tal vez eran celos o típica rivalidad entre hermanos, el punto era que él no quería al otro bebé cerca y le gustaba jugar solo o con Itachi.

Cuando él se arrastró en la dirección del moreno, el otro bebé se dio vuelta hacia él.

"¡NO!" gritó el moreno, golpeando sus manos en el suelo. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"

Él se detuvo y gimió con tristeza, pero el moreno siguió repitiendo "No" hasta que él finalmente se rindió y se sentó en la alfombra. El vocabulario del moreno era muy bueno para un niño de un año, mientras que él no había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra hasta ahora.

"¡Baahh… Gah!" gorgoteó, pero el moreno lo ignoró y continuó jugando con sus juguetes, tratando de morder uno de los ojos del dinosaurio de peluche. De repente, los ojos del moreno se ampliaron y comenzó a jadear con pánico, su rostro volviéndose más y más rojo.

El bebé que había sido Naruto sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, al igual que él sabía que el moreno estaba haciéndose daño pero él no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo. Sus propios gritos se elevaron de su garganta y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Aaaawuu… eeeh… saaahwuueeh… ¡sawukeh! ¡Sawuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!"

Mikoto dejó caer el plato que estaba sosteniendo y corrió hacia sus hijos. Inmediatamente recogió a Sasuke y golpeó su espalda hasta que él finalmente escupió el ojo del dinosaurio. Ella lo sostuvo mientras lloraba y se aseguró de que él estuviera bien antes de mirar al otro bebé que estaba tirando de su falda, a penas de pie.

La primera palabra de Izana había sido el nombre de Sasuke.

Más tarde en la noche, cuando Mikoto metió a Sasuke en su cuna, Izana estiró sus brazos en su dirección y llamó su nombre de nuevo. Por lo tanto, ella recogió a su hijo menor y lo puso en la cuna de Sasuke, esperando que el último no lo empujara como acostumbraba. En su lugar, Sasuke miró a su gemelo y no se movió cuando se acurrucó contra él. Cuando Mikoto regreso para despertarlos en la mañana, vio a sus niños abrazándose el uno al otro.

Sasuke todavía no quería jugar con su gemelo durante el día, pero no podía dormir si Izana no estaba en su cuna. Incluso si su hermano ya estaba dormido, Sasuke se retorcía y alborotaba hasta que su madre o Itachi venían, entonces él estiraba sus brazos en el aire y llamaba por _"Zana"_. Si Itachi no lo supiera mejor, diría que Sasuke estaba jugando al difícil al no dejar que su hermano supiera que él lo necesitaba.

En cuanto a Naruto, o Izana, seguía siguiendo a Sasuke a dondequiera que él iba. No tenía sus recuerdos enteros aun, pero sabía que Sasuke era muy importante para él y la idea de dejarlo le daba escalofríos. A Sasuke todavía no le gustaba tenerlo cerca, pero dejó de empujarlo cuando él se acercaba y le permitía jugar junto a él mientras no tomara uno de sus juguetes.

Desde que su comportamiento había mejorado, mamá comenzó a bañarlos al mismo tiempo con la ayuda de Itachi. Un día, cuando ella terminó de vestir a Sasuke y se lo entregó a Itachi, Mikoto llevó a su hijo más joven a otra habitación para poder vestirlo con las nuevas ropas que había comprado. A diferencia de Sasuke, él odiaba quedarse quieto y se arrastraba lejos del futón tan pronto como podía.

"¡Izana! Ven aquí" llamó Mikoto, lo cual hizo que el bebé riera mientras se arrastraba desnudo hacia la cómoda y el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se detuvo cuando vio a Sasuke mirándolo de vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Feliz, se arrastró en la dirección de Sasuke para así poder jugar juntos, pero cuando llegó a él, su cabeza chocó en algo duro y frío.

"¡Oh, cariño!" dijo Mikoto, corriendo hacia el bebé lloriqueando. "Ya… ya… está bien. Es sólo un golpe. ¡Mira! Mira el espejo, Izana. ¡Mírate!"

El bebé siguió su brazo señalando y miró el espejo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Sasuke en los brazos de mamá, porque _**él**_ estaba en los brazos de mamá y no podía ver a Sasuke por ningún lugar. Cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante, él se estiró en la dirección de Sasuke y lo vio hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, en lugar de tocarlo, su mano chocó contra la pared fría.

Vio a mamá saludar en la pared fría y acaricia el cabello negro espinoso de Sasuke, pero él también sintió su cálida mano acariciando su propio cabello al mismo tiempo. Cuando tocó la superficie fría y vio su propia respiración nublar el rostro confundido del otro moreno, sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa al recordar lo que estaba mirando.

Un espejo. Estaba mirando un espejo. Un espejo refleja cosas. Un espejo refleja su cara. Esta no era su cara.

Recordaba su cara. Sabía que tenía tres marcas de bigote en ambas mejillas, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su cabello era amarillo como el sol. Ahora su cabello y ojos eran negros, como los de Sasuke.

Él se parecía a Sasuke. Él no era más él mismo. Él no era Naruto.

Temblando, Izana se alejó del espejo y gritó.

* * *

_Sunagakure_

Chiyo había regresado a casa después de un largo y duro día de pescar con su hermano. ¡Todavía era graciosísimo cuando él creía que ella estaba muerta! Engañarlo siempre le alegraba el día.

Había sido un tiempo desde que había despertado y se dio cuenta de que estaba viva de nuevo. Al principio, se había sentido enfadada y pensó que había sido otro Edo Tensei. ¿No podían dejar a una anciana descansar en paz? Sin embargo, después de una acalorada pelea con Ebizō, en la cual ella pensó que o bien estaba siendo engañada en un genjutsu, alucinación o finalmente se había vuelto senil, Chiyo se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera estaba viva de nuevo y en el pasado.

Obviamente, quería rectificar muchos errores que había cometido en el pasado, siendo el primero el sellado del Un Cola Shukaku en Gaara sin nacer. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de sus argumentos detuvo al Cuarto Kazekage de repetir el sellado, convirtiendo a su hijo en un Jinchuuriki y ser incapaz de salvar a su esposa.

Dado que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, la anciana decidió velar por su aldea y de alguna manera usar su conocimiento del futuro a su ventaja, pero nada relevante había pasado por un largo, largo tiempo hasta que fue despertada por un débil sonido en su casa.

A pesar de su edad avanzada, Chiyo era tan alerta como cualquier joven Jounin, y saltó fuera de la cama en silencio y armada. Se preguntó quién se atrevería a irrumpir en su casa y se sintió apenada por su inminente muerte cuando abrió la puerta.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

El intruso había encendido una vela en su sótano y estaba mirando dos de sus marionetas, Madre y Padre. Tan pronto como él sintió su presencia, él tiró de su capucha y su cabello rojo brilló con la tenue luz de la vela.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Chiyo, lista para atacar en cualquier momento, independientemente de su sorpresa.

"No lo sé" respondió Sasori, todavía de espaldas a ella.

"Eres un ninja renegado. El último lugar en el que deberías estar es en la aldea que traicionaste."

Sasori se dio vuelta y miró a su abuela con sus ojos inexpresivos. "No tengo otro lugar más para ir."

"¿Qué hay de tus compañeros Akatsuki?" preguntó Chiyo con un ceño enojado.

"Las cosas… cambiaron" dijo Sasori. "Pensé que podría lograr mi sueño de inmortalidad a través de sus medios, pero ahora entiendo que esa no es la respuesta que yo estaba buscando."

Todavía sospechosa, Chiyo no dejó caer su kunai. "¿Cuál es tu respuesta entonces?"

Poco a poco, Sasori miró las marionetas que hizo de sus padres. "Ya la tenía, pero no la sabía. Es vergonzoso que un chico quince años más joven que yo fuera capaz de descubrirla."

Chiyo suspiró y bajó sus armas. "Mejor asegúrate de no arrepentirte de esto. Si intentas algo, te mataré."

"Entendido, Chiyo-Baa"

* * *

**Honestamente espero que la narración no fuera demasiado complicada. Naruto todavía es Naruto en el interior, pero está creciendo como Izana también. Tendrá que tratar con el hecho de que todavía es él pero dentro de otro cuerpo y nombre, lo cual es difícil porque Naruto valora profundamente su nombre y su identidad anterior.**

**PD: Izana y Sasuke son de un año de edad y están comenzando a caminar, pero todavía se arrastran mucho**.

**N/T: Bueno, debo confesar que ya había terminado la traducción del capítulo desde hace un mes, pero estaba esperando a que la autora subiera el capítulo cinco, pero dado que no ha actualizado la historia, decidí continuar. Por lo que en cuanto Kai Maciel actualice, inmediatamente me daré a la tarea de traducir el capítulo cinco ^.^**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios… Otra cosa más, al principio en los comentarios de la autora dice que este fic esta en Tv tropes, para los que no sepan, es una página web tipo wiki.**

**¡Eso es todo, espero sus comentarios!**


End file.
